Sing a Different Song
by AliceJericho
Summary: Orton/OC: It was the one thing that was certain in her life, why did he want to take it all away? Does he know the reason behind her passion? Or is he just hearing noise pollution? *Complete*
1. Let Me Be Me

****

a/n it won the poll by one vote! Oh my god. It was close. Luckily I was writing this anyway. Just as a head start, I started some of the other stories too lol.  
Disclaimer: Own Sarah Lee James, no one else at this stage.

**

* * *

**

_Sing a Different Song; A World's Biggest Jerichoholic Fic.  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning..._

**

* * *

**

Randal Keith Orton. How do words even _begin_ to describe Randal Keith Orton. Evil, manipulative, angry, arrogant, disruptive, selfish oh god, that's not even the half of it! Those, and many others, are the reasons as to why I am sharing a room with him. No. I do not get turned on my angry men. They are usually a major turn off. I am rooming with him mainly because I am the only person brave enough to. Not even his best friend, Cena, will share with him. That's saying something. Vince has this messed up rule that everyone must have at least one room mate. No one wanted to share with me, probably because I play my guitar 24/7. Randy, being the prick that he is, thought I was hot, and I was forced to share a room with him.

"Must you listen to that shit?" he snapped for the umpteenth time.

"My head phones are in." I said pulling it out, "And Randal, if I can hear you, they're not loud enough!" I put it back in. I was listening to music to gain inspiration for my own songs. That's right, I write music. I play music. I _listen_ to music. Much to the horror of Randy. The only good music he listens to is AC/DC, all the other crap I don't care for and I am usually one of the most compliant people when it comes to genres of music, only… Screamo should never be considered music. I'll even except Rap into music, _anything_ but Screamo. I rolled over to face the wall, not wanting to look at a _shirtless _Randy. Okay, he was a conceited asshole, but he did have an amazing body. So typical, you hate the man, love the body.

**^.^**

Great way to wake up Randy. _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz. On my guitar, night next to his little head. Adding to his pain, I was singing off tune.

"Fuck off! Its early!" he grumbled still half asleep,

"Man, its 9:30. You have to be on the road in 30 minutes!" I said evilly. He shot straight up and glared at me. I was sitting right beside his bed, my acoustic guitar resting on my leg.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You yell at me if I wake you to early. So I thought I'd leave it til later, ya know?" I stated calmly putting my guitar away in its case. "I'm leaving now. I'll be seeing you in Orlando then?" I asked confident, knowing that Randy wouldn't do anything but yell. He didn't reply, he just walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Bye!" I shouted through the door. I didn't bother to check to make sure I had everything. I knew Randy would check, even if he had little time to leave. I walked down to the lobby and saw my best friend Maryse.

"Sarah! I see you made eet out alive," the Blonde greeted me with a hug. Closely followed by the French-Canadian.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I joked back. "I'm going home!" I said excitedly, "It's been to long!"

"I know. I 'aven't been 'ome, to Canada or LA in a long vile," she said back and I nodded, feeling her pain.

"I suppose we better get a move on. If I want to get home and have a few days spare!" I said picking up my luggage again starting to head towards the car, "Well come on! I do want to get there before I have a heart attack!" I said excitedly, dropping by bags and holding out my hand, she skipped up and spoke,

"I'm coming!" I loved her accent, even after just under 3 years, it still amused me.

**^.^**

Half way to Miami Maryse and I changed seats, she started driving so I could take a break. I searched through my bag for my beloved iPod and almost had a heart attack when I couldn't find it. When Maryse saw me empty the contents of my bag onto my lap she knew what was wrong.

"I'm sure it eesn't lost. Call Randy, 'e may 'ave eet." she suggested and I found my phone underneath the rubbish I had emptied from my bag.

"Ah, the she-devil calls,"

"Must you answer that way? What if it was your mother?" I asked, even though I knew he always checked caller ID,

"What do you want?"

"Please tell me you have my iPod!" I asked unable to believe the worried tone of my voice,

"Luckily for you, I check the room before I leave," he replied,

"Thank you. That's all, bye!" I said hanging up.

"You should be nicer to 'im you know. You do 'ave to leeve with 'im." Maryse said to me,

"You try living with him and _you_ be nice. Its harder than it looks," I told her laughing a bit.

"'e can't be zat bad. Especially someone zat hot," she turned to face me for a millisecond.

"If you weren't driving Mare, I would so hit you right now." I told her seriously,

"Well, I am driving, am I not?" she protected herself with her hand as I pretended to slap her.

**^.^**

"Its great to be home!" I said to myself as I opened my front door,

"Your 'ouse 'asn't changed a bit Sarah!" Maryse chorused walking into my small, yet beautiful, house.

"Mare, I haven't been here in so long, it hasn't had time to change!" I reminded her. I had just sat down on the couch when my cell rang,

"Randal," I answered it,

"Where are you? I'm kinda supposed to be sharing with you."

"Randy. You freakin idiot. We're in Miami. Miami is _home_. Which means I am in my house, and you were supposed to find a new roomie!" I grumbled knowing I should have reminded him last week.

"Oh," was all he said. "I guess I'll be seeing you round… that is, if you want your iPod back." my iPod!

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I said through gritted teeth and I hung up.

"You do not want to see 'im then?" Maryse asked reappearing,

"Of course not Mare. Who would?" I asked her.

**^.^**

This is what I get for being so in love with my iPod. Having to meet Randy, when I'm not even supposed to see him, just to get it. When I saw him I walked forward, and saw he was with Cena.

"You grew a pair and roomed with him then?" I directed at John.

"I don't understand why I couldn't just stay at your place," Randy said harshly.

"My place isn't a mansion like yours Randal. It's a house. A two room house. It fits me and Mare. No room for you and your oversized head!" I snapped snatching my iPod from his hands. "Nice seeing you again Felix." I said to Cena and walked off in a hurry. Putting the headphones in my ears, I walked back to my house. Which is small, but has great ocean views. I walked through the front door,

"'Ow did eet go?" Maryse asked when she saw me,

"He is an ass." I stated plainly.

"So I 'ave been told." she said back. I laughed to myself, I'm sure she is sick of hearing it. The blonde walked towards me and hugged me, "You 'ang in there. You are stronger than 'im." she encouraged me.

"What would I do without you Mare?"

"I do not know. But 'ow about we go to ze beach!" she said pulling out a bag with a towel and other things in it,"

"To the Beach!" I said following her. Living in Miami, you grow up knowing to wear a swimsuit under your clothes. You never know when you might want to go to the beach!

**^.^**

"It looks like everybody else on Raw had the same idea…" I groaned when I noticed my co-workers either laying on the sand or playing in the water.

"Eet is a lovely beach Sare. Of course zey want to come 'ere!" she said stripping down to her bikini. I did the same. Hers was red, it matched her ring attire. Mine on the other hand, was quite the opposite. It was pink, I never wear pink. It was a pink string bikini.

"People are staring at us Mare!" I shrieked,

"Sarah! You 'ave to get used to this! We are famous! Of course they are going to stare!" I rolled my eyes, cursing myself for forgetting. Guess what I did next. I put my iPod on. A bit of Panic at the Disco never hurt anybody. I laid my towel down on the sand and sat on top of it, before stretching and lying on it.

**^.^**

Oh God. There's Randy. Shirtless. Again. I shit. He's looking this way. Avert your eyes Sarah! Mission failed. Locking eyes. Tear way! Now! You must! He smiled. Don't smile back! Failed. Smile. Break eye contact! Yes! Accomplished. Don't stare at his abs! Sarah Lee James! Look at Maryse now! Phew, done.

"Are you alright Sarah? Are you burnt? Or bright red." oops,

"Yeah, I think I'm a bit burnt. I'm going to head back. I'll see you later," I said standing up and getting my belongings. I walked up to the footpath that connected my house to the beach. I put my key into the gate and opened it. I turned around one last time and Randy waved. Don't wave back. Don't wave back. I waved back! Damn him for being so good looking.

* * *

**a/n likey? I hope so.**


	2. Thing for You

**a/n thanks to **_SBMFanatic _**&**_ IloveJohnCena54_** for reviewing. Here is chapter number 2!**

You want to know the reason I am travelling with the WWE is because I am the Music Producer with my uncle Jim Johnston. I didn't want to travel, but he made me. That, and I get paid _more _to travel with them… so that is why I travel with them. I am supposed to get to know the superstars and find bands that will fit there persona and then write lyrics to a song that will be performed by said band. Boring? To you maybe. To me, no.

**^.^**

I went out shopping and then to the beach with the girls. Maryse may be my best friend, but I had known Layla longer and we went to all our favourite spots in our hometown. We were out on the town for hours and by the time we got back all of us just wanted to relax on the beach. Layla and I didn't bother waiting for anybody, as we had our swimsuits on underneath out clothes. This time I didn't lay on the sand, I went in the water. I went under with the waves and when I came back up my auburn hair was sticking my face and neck. I went back under to get it out of my eyes. When I emerged from the salt water I came face to… chest, I guess, with Randy.

"Can I help you Orton?"

"Nah, I'm just going for a swim." he said and dived under the water, when I next saw him he was 20 feet away. Who knew he could hold his breath for that long. Maybe the waves carried him.

"He keeps eyeing you Sarah." Layla said swimming over to me,

"Who?! Randy?" I asked horrified,

"No! Ted!" I turned to look at the son of the Million Dollar Man and he smiled at me. I gave a friendly smile back. "Told you!"

"Shove off," I joked splashing her. And she swam off. A wave crashed over my head and I went under the water. I rose from the water to see people staring at me, and Maryse swimming frantically towards me,

"Are you okay?!" she shouted to me,

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were under for ages!" I gave her a confused look,

"I was not!"

"Oh, but you were!" she pushed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the shore, "Let us get you in. Just to be careful, you know?" I reached the beach and walked to the shade of the trees and the very top of the sand. I sat down in the sand, and I felt it stick to me. Good thing sand is good for your skin! I looked towards the ocean, wishing I was still in there. The two things in my life I knew I could always count on to be there for me, my music and the ocean. My luck is horrible, because I looked up to see Randy standing at the edge of the water right in front of me. There's that smile again. Naturally, I smiled back. I hate him. I hate him for making me smile! I'm serious.

**^.^**

I am never to look Randy again. How is that going to work?! He's my freaking room mate when we travel! For a man I hate, he makes me smile way too much. Right now I sit on the bed of my hotel room in Raleigh, playing my guitar. I can see the anger build up in Randy, his muscles are tensing and his face is almost going red.

"GET A LIFE!" he finally snapped, and it was really loud. It made me jump out of my skin, this was the first time I had ever been afraid of Randy. He walked into the bathroom and I decided it would be best to let him cool down. So I went down to the restaurant and got a table for one. Its 9pm. I am ordering a hamburger with fries. I am not a diva, so I can eat whatever the hell I want. I was down to my last few fries when I felt a presence near me. I looked up to see Ted DiBiase looking at my plate of food. I pushed it in his direction,

"Go for it." I smiled up at him. It didn't take him too long to finish and speak to me,

"What brings you down here? Aren't you usually in bed now?" he joked,

"Randy yelled at me and told me to get a life… so here I am with you now… getting a life." I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't apologise or anything?" Ted asked genuinely,

"Nope, he just went straight into the bathroom, which is where he goes to cool down…"

"You going back there tonight?"

"No. I think I'll go stay with Mare and Jillian…"

"Think of it like this, Jillian singing, well that'll just make you feel so much better!" he laughed.

"Thanks the talk Ted. But I'm going to go see Maryse." he nodded.

"Go ahead." he stated and I left him sitting at the table.

**^.^**

_Randal, I'm staying with Mare. I'll collect my stuff in the morning. Don't pack for me, I can do it myself._ Was the text I sent Randy when Maryse let me into her hotel room.

"'E is not going to be 'appy."

"Like he cares! He's the one that told me to get a life."

"'E still cares for you Sare. 'E does. 'E really does." she stated as she got into the bed.

"Bullshit." I mumbled and got in next to her. I giggled lightly when I heard Jillian snore. That is blackmail material.

**^.^**

"Randy! You better be in there!" I shouted at the door of my original hotel room. It never took him this long to open the door. Unless he was in the bathroom. "You better be doing something worthwhile in there!" I heard a failing buzzer noise behind me,

"Wrong! I am out here." I turned around and Randy was empty handed.

"You better have the key on you! Because I forgot mine last night! And I need to get my stuff!"

"Its down in the car, waiting for you." he said sounding awfully posh.

"I'm not going to Richmond with you!" I said walking towards the elevator,

"Yeah. Well too bad. We are going to drive to Richmond, and we are going to figure out why we fight so much."

"Not needed. Randy, we fight because you hate my music and you are unbelievably arrogant! It doesn't take a genius to do that Randy!" oh god, I read somewhere the using a persons names a lot means you like _like_ them!

"Yeah. I know. Your stuff is waiting with the bell boy down stairs!" he shouted at me as the doors of the elevator closed. No, I don't like him. I _hate_ him with a passion!

**^.^**

"'E packed your bags for you! I told you 'e cares!" Maryse bragged as we drove to the next town.

"He packed them because I slept in past checkout time!" I told her knowingly,

"Whatever you say Sare. But 'e does care. 'E does!" this is the point in time where I listen to my iPod. I have _Jessica Simpson_ on my iPod. I know. Embarrassing huh? I skip that song… Taylor Swift. That's more like it! _You Belong With Me_. It's a great song. Maryse is glaring at me… she can hear it… oh well. She will survive. That's another song I have on my iPod… but it is Taylor Swift time now!

**^.^**

In the hotel lobby I have to wait for Randy. The room is _always_ booked in his name! Yet, I always arrive before him! Its 100 degrees outside, its around 80 in here, which is a reasonable temperature. I look towards the door impatiently and see Randy walked in with Ted behind him. Ted sees me and rolls his eyes. I smile and roll my eyes back. He smiles at me. Our little moment is ruined by Randy reaching me.

"Lets go get our room."

"Goody!" I reply sarcastically. I turn my attention back to Ted and pretend to hang myself. He claps his hands laughing. I give him a small wave before facing the lady at reception. I tuned out everything being said between Randy and the poor lady.

"Here's the key. May you and your girlfriend enjoy your stay." that is when I tuned back in,

"Oh no! He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I shouted almost instantly. The lady looked horrified that I had just _screamed_ that out to the entire lobby. I went bright red and hung my head. I started to walk towards the elevator of the new hotel. Randy chased after me and reached the doors just as they were about to close.

"You didn't have to say it like that. _Or_ to the whole lobby."

"Sorry." I mumbled still blushing. That's when he put his arm around me,

"Besides, I can't be that bad a boyfriend…" that is where he was wrong.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective**

"How do I look?" Sarah asked coming out of the bathroom. She looked stunning. Her auburn hair straightened the artificially curled. Her tight fitting black top made her boobs look, _amazing_. Then she span in a circle. The denim hugged her ass. Then I travelled down to her feet, her shoes were her infamous silver ballet flats, "Randy!" she snapped her fingers, "How do I look?" she asked again,

"Beautiful…" I muttered under my breath, still taking in her figure,

"Pardon?"

"Oh. You uh, you look good." I told her trying not to blow my cover, "Going out with the girls?" I asked automatically assuming she would be going clubbing with Maryse.

"No. Actually, I have a date." she smiled widely as she put on her makeup,

"With who?! Since when?!"

"With… none of your business. Since you told me to get a life Randy." she smiled sweetly, "So thank you. Because it worked." she grabbed her clutch handbag and walked out of the hotel room. When I find this guy I am going to tear him to bits.

**a/n cheers.**


	3. I Hate Everything About You

**a/n I didn't forget about this story! I was just hooked on another one that I couldn't stop reading! Thanks to,** _XXRiaHardyOrtonX, Just a Bit Natty and Yakitori-Chan_**for reviewing.**

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perpective.**

I walked out of the room with a big smile on my face. I think that had to be the first time Randy had complimented me. But I am going out with Ted tonight. Lucky me! We are going to a nice restaurant. I am really excited. Adding that Randy said I looked good, and that coming from Randy means I look good. Mainly because he hates me and wouldn't say anything nice unless he meant it. I smiled brightly when I saw Theodore looking my way. I skipped, _skipped_, over to him and he put his hand out. I placed mine carefully in his and we walked down the street,

"I hope you don't mind walking… its not that far away and I thought we'd help the environment."

"Its summer Ted. And if we can walk, we should. Its not like its going to rain on us!" we walked into a fancy restaurant and took a seat at the window over looking the James River. "This is beautiful Ted. It really is." she stated in awe of the view.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"I had a great time Ted. We should do it again sometime." I heard the sweet voice of Sarah outside the door. Then something clicked in my brain, I knew I was dead. I looked to the chipped pieces of wood that scattered the room, so dead. The beauty walked into the room with a wide smile, then it turned to a frown, before turning into a scowl.

"Sare! I'm sorry! I swear!"

"You broke my guitar." she growled at me, running her fingers through the broken pieces, "Why?! Why?!" she shouted at me,

"I don't know Sarez! I'm really sorry! I really am!!" I tried reaching out to her but she stepped back. She took a step towards her suitcase and threw it onto the bed. When she began throwing clothes and items into her bag I asked her a question,

"I'm not staying here. I _HATE_ you Randy! I really _HATE_ you!" she screeched at me before zipping up her luggage, taking hold of her handbag and exiting the room. "I never ever _ever_ want to see you again!" was the last thing I heard before the door slammed in my face.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective**

"Fucking asshole. I knew I hated you. You shallow cruel bastard." I muttered these, and much worse, things under my breath. He _broke_ my _guitar_! The one material possession I can't live without! 'Why don't you just go get a new one?' I hear you ask… the answer is this. I brought that guitar when I just 16 years old. I had saved up for years. It has 'Sarez' written just beneath the Saddle and Bridge. It cost me too much money for what it was worth. I banged on the door of Maryse's hotel room,

"What is eet now Sarah?" she asked helping me with my bags, "Where is your guitar?" the tears starting flowing from my eye. I am crying over a guitar… what is my problem?!

"He broke it. He smashed it up into little pieces." I said slowly and quietly,

"Why didn't you stop 'im!" Maryse said, it coming out as more of a statement, but I replied anyway,

"I was on a date with Ted. When I got back, it was all over my bed."

"Ah! But 'e is jealous! You cannot 'old that against 'im!"

"Yes I can Mare. Try and stop me!"

**^.^**

I almost had a panic attack when I woke up in Maryse's room with everything _but_ my guitar. Then the memories of last night come flooding back. The amazing memories of my romantic dinner with Ted, and getting back to the hotel to find out my guitar has been smashed to pieces.

"Sare… I am riding with Jillian because she threatened to wake you up this morning with 'er singing… I did eet for you!" Maryse broke the news to me. I was too devastated to say much, I nodded and mumbled yeah. They had left and I waited around. I'm not sure what I was waiting for… but I was waiting for something. Maybe it was for a car to just appear in front of me, maybe I was waiting for a taxi. Heck, I could be waiting for my guitar to magically appear out of thin air.

"Sarah? What are you waiting for?" Ted came up behind me.

"A car, a taxi or my guitar…"

"Why would you be waiting for your guitar?"

"It's gone. It's actually gone. Little pieces… _everywhere_."

"When?"

"When I got back from our date… he had smashed. I hate him so much!" I started to get angry. "You don't know how much I hate him Ted. He doesn't deserve to be on this earth!" I growled.

"Come with Cody and I, we'll keep you company." I smiled half-heartedly and followed him to his car.

**^.^**

"Someone's anti-social." I heard Cody direct at me as I listened to my iPod. _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace.

"Cody, it's either this, or I let my anger out on you… I think you'd like this idea better."

"You don't wrestle… I could take you easy." he said confidently. I smirked to myself, he couldn't take me. He'd lose in a flash. I had been through all the songs on my iPod, over 2000 might I add, by the time we got to Philadelphia for Night of Champions. We had arrived there on a Wednesday, plenty of time to relax and get ready for the show. As soon as we reached the lobby, I put Cody in a headlock. "The fuck?!" Runnels exclaimed as I tightened my grip.

"Anti-social? Man, being anti-social _can_ pay off." I laughed as I tightened my grip again.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

I got jealous, Sunday night and today. Sarah had Cody in a _headlock_ and I was jealous. I must be in _love_ with this girl! Too bad she never wants to speak to me again, let alone be my girl. Sarah pulled away from Cody and fixed up her clothes. She looked in my direction and I smiled at her, wondering if she'd buckle. Obviously not, she flipped off. Ted looked at me too when he saw her middle finger go up. He put an arm on her shoulder and turned her towards the elevator. I glanced at John, who was growing a pair and staying with me.

"I'm only doing this coz Sare abandoned you, and I don't want you to be lonely and go emo and kill yourself." he kept repeating,

"Dude! I know! You said it 5 minutes ago!" I repeated again.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I let go of Cody and adjusted my clothes. I turned towards the entrance of the hotel and saw Randy, who then smiled at me. It took a lot not to smile back. I ended up flipping him off. Ted saw it and looked at it's destination. He put his arm around my shoulder and pushed me towards the lift.

"Don't let him get to ya Sarah. He's hurt you enough."

"Vince'll kill me when he finds out Randy's got no one to bunk with…" I sighed. Maybe I should just go back. I mean, yeah I was still angry at him, but I can buy a new one right?

"He's staying with Cena. Nothing to worry about." he smiled at me as the doors dinged and opened, "Who are you staying with sweetheart?"

"Mare. Who will try and convince me Randy is innocent." I laughed lightly and saw Maryse lugging her stuff into her room, around half of it was in, the other half was still in the hall where the bellboy left it. "I should go help her." I smiled.

"You do that. I'll see you later. We have a date right?"

"Yeah we do. I'll see you at 7?" he nodded his head and walked off towards his room. For the next few hours I listened to Maryse rattle on about Randy being a good guy. Until I finally had had enough,

"Maryse. I love you girl, but shut up! I don't want to hear it! You're supposed to be helping me get ready for a date with Ted! Not trying to get me with Randy!"

"Sorry! But 'e ees upset and an upset Randy ees not good! Eet could lead to a number of horrible theengs!" she stated.

"Help me get ready or I will hurt you!" I threatened. She gave me that perfect smile she has and sifted through my suitcase, her suitcase and the one that belonged to Jillian until we found a suitable selection of clothes.

**a/n Poll on my page… vote please.**


	4. Homesick

**a/n voila! Merci _RatedRGoddess _and_ fairytink 101 _for the reviews! By the way, all I ask is at least one review, if you would, I'd like you to review every chapter, but one pleases me.**

**^.^**

Ted always takes me to the most amazing spots. Today it isn't a fancy restaurant, tonight he set up a picnic in Washington Square Park. I almost fainted at the sight.

"You're too nice to me Ted."

"A complete dickhead smashed your guitar… it's the least I could do."

"Ted, that had nothing to do with you! Really Ted."

"If something bad happens to a pretty girl that I may or may not like." I blushed at his words.

"Thank you." was all I could manage to say. We began eating as it was close to getting dark. It was late July and the weather was perfect. The sunset was amazing. Suddenly Ted pulled a blanket out of nowhere and placed it around my shoulders. "Perfect Gentleman." I smiled. "You really shouldn't have done all this. Now I have to pay you back! And without a guitar… I don't really know how to do that." I smiled simply.

"Nonsense. I did this because I wanted to. Not because I wanted something." he smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice that Ted's smiles didn't give me the same feeling that Randy's did. The warm, fuzzy feeling. Though, I think I'll just keep that bit of information to myself.

We stayed at the park for another half an hour, give or take a few minutes, before we headed back to the hotel. He walked me to my door, God Ted is such a gentleman.

"Sweet Dreams Sarah." he nodded to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's not quite as nice as a picnic in the park…"

"No worries. It'll suffice." he smirked. I put my card in the door and opened it. Expecting it to be darkened, I was shocked to see it wasn't.

"'Ello Sarah! Did you 'ave a good time?" Maryse got straight to the questions, as always. I put my bag down before I answered her,

"'Ello Maryse. Did you 'ave a good time?" I mimicked her, instead of answering correctly.

"'A 'a, very funny." Maryse said back sarcastically. "Just tell me! What 'appened?!"

"It was just a picnic." I shrugged and sat on the bed, before resting my head back.

"A good picnic? Where abouts?! We need details here!" Jillian cut in.

"Yeah! Totally! I mean seriously, you can't leave us out in the cold!" an extra voice sounded and appeared in front of me,

"Mare, how many more people?" before I knew it, all the WWE Diva's were in the hotel room. I groaned and rubbed my fingers to my temple. I just want to sleep.

"Spill Sarah!" Eve shouted at me.

"Silly people! Sarah isn't the type to kiss and tell!" Brie Bella giggled. I snorted as I tried to suppress a laugh. I pulled the bed covers over my head and tried to fall asleep, damn girls are loud…

**^.^**

Wednesday morning… I slept about 3 hours last night. I pretended I was asleep for 4. Buffet breakfasts are amazing! Especially because I can stuff my face and eat what I want and not worry about Vince getting angry. I feel sorry for the Diva's. Constantly on a diet… poor girls. I sat at a table and was swamped by overactive females.

"You guys had to get _no_ sleep last night… how do you have so much energy?" I asked curious.

"Eet ees called coffee Sarah!" Maryse exclaimed excitedly. Maryse, Eve, Layla, Jillian and Maria were all seated around me. They erupted in giggles when Ted sent a small smile and wave my way. I blushed slightly and smiled back, all the girls giggled even more.

"Shut it! All of you." I glared at Maria who had opened her mouth to protest. We sat in silence until Randy looked over at us. All of us groaned instantly. Word spreads fast I guess. All of us except Maryse.

"Let 'im explain Sare. I'm sure eet ees a good explanation!" she tried her hardest,

"_You_, Maryse Oullet… should go out with him if you're so in love with him!" I grumbled at her and stood, walking away from the table. I was sick and tired of her trying to get us together. It wouldn't work. Sure, he makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Maybe he _was_ just jealous, but we fight to much to even consider going out.

**^.^**

"Honestly Ted, I don't know why I just don't just work from home. Yeah, I'd miss all of you… but it's only costing me more money to fly to and from every city." I sighed. I went through this same thought process before every show.

"Come on Sarah. We love having you around. I'm sure no one would mind paying for planes and stuff for you." he comforted me,

"Ted. _No_ one is going to be paying for my fares! Besides, I'd kind of like to spend more time at home. Maybe focus more on my music… provided I buy a new guitar…" I paused. Randy turned the corner with his head hanging. I felt guilty for ignoring him. Truth be told, part of the reason I want to leave is because I can't face him. I can't do it. Soon enough this tough man charade will have to end, and I'll be begging him to forgive _me_ for ignoring him. There is no way I am going to let him win that easily.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"Honestly Ted, I don't know why I just don't just work from home. Yeah, I'd miss all of you… but it's only costing me more money to fly to and from every city." Sarah sighed. Yes, I was spying on her and Theodore. No, I was not going to let her know.

"Come on Sarah. We love having you around. I'm sure no one would mind paying for planes and stuff for you." I could picture Ted hugging her right now. It made me sick that she was going out with him. I want her to be telling _me_ this. I want to be the one comforting her.

"Ted. _No_ one is going to be paying for my fares! Besides, I'd kind of like to spend more time at home. Maybe focus more on my music… provided I buy a new guitar…" that stupid guitar. Because of that stupid guitar I had possibly lost Sarah forever. I turned the corner my head hung. I walked passed the two of them not looking up. I wish she would speak to me. I feel horrible but I can't take back what I did.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I walked to Vince's office to explain to him my dilemma. I probably sound like an idiot, I just get this extremely cute, generous, caring, perfect boyfriend and I am going to give it away. Ted said we could make it work, I hope he's right. I just think that if I'm away from Randy I'll be able to control myself better. I knocked on the door and was called in immediately.

"Sarah! How are you this evening?" he asked me as I took a seat.

"Vince. Don't take this the wrong way-" I started to say but he cut me off,

"Sarah, you're not quitting are you?" he demanded to know.

"Oh god no, Vince!" I laughed, "I was just wondering if I could work from home…"

"Why Sarah? Is there a problem? Are you okay?" he asked beginning to worry,

"No! Vince! I'm absolutely fine. It's just that working from home would give me more free time. It would allow me to have a _semi_ normal life." I informed him and he frowned. "Vince, I can still write theme music from the character I see on TV and if creative could send me information about storylines. Vince, I can do it." I assured him.

"If you think you can manage it. I will see you around then?"

"Of course you will Vince. Whenever the WWE is in Miami… I will be there." I exited his office.

"Sarah! I've been looking all over for you!" Maryse called when she saw me, "Where 'ave you been?"

"I was speaking to Vince." I said as we linked arms and walked around backstage,

"About what?" she asked curiously,

"I am going to work from home." I smiled to myself.

"Sarah!" she scolded me, "No! No you can_not_! Why are you?!"

"I just figured I may as well… I need to stay home."

"Fine. Be that way. But Randy will be upset…"

"Shut up about Randy!" I shouted at her disappearing figure.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"Shut up about Randy!" I heard Sarah's voice shout. Oh yeah, she hates me. I had walked passed Vince's office as soon as she had walked in. I knew she was going to be talking about working from home. I should tell her how I feel… maybe I should wait until she has a guitar… no, then she might go Jeff Jarrett on my ass… painful. But I should tell her. Maybe I'll try and catch her before she leaves… yes, that is what I'll do.

**a/n poll still up… ******

btw, I edited the chapter titles, and they are now all song names!


	5. I Miss You

**a/n I realised this is sorta like a one-shot I wrote… sorta… I also understand this is a bit short.. But please bare with me, I broke my finger and it hurts real bad, and its distracting me. Cheers to **_RatedRGoddess_, _xoxLiveLifexox_,_ fairytink101 _&_ Just a Bit Natty _**reviewing.**

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

It was early morning. I was putting the rest of my belongings in my suitcase.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I stated tugging my suitcase behind me. Maryse followed be in silence. She wasn't too happy with me. She thought I was insane for leaving. "Come on Mare! I'm not going forever!"

"I don't want you to leave Sare!" she mumbled. I wrapped her up in a hug and we walked to the car, so she could drive me too the airport. I went on a date with Ted last night, after Night of Champions. A goodbye date if you will. Randy on the other hand, I hadn't seen since he walked passed Ted and I. I'm sure it's for the best. If I _had_ seen him this morning, I can almost guarantee he would have been the reason I changed my mind and continued travelling.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"Fuck it." I groaned as I looked up at the clock when I realised that I had set it so I could stop Sarah from leaving I jumped out bed. I quickly pulled on some clothes and ran out of the room. I reached the lobby in record time. I didn't see her, so I expected she had not come down yet. I waited for half an hour and she didn't show. Suddenly I heard Maryse's laugh and turned quickly expecting the auburn haired girl to be with her. All I saw was blonde. Maryse and Jillian. I ran over to them, much to their surprise.

"Where is she?"

"She being the cat's mother?" Jillian asked back I rolled my eyes before Maryse spoke up,

"She left Randy! I just took 'er to the airport…" my eyes bulged at the French Canadian's words.

"Gone?! No way! I've been here for thirty minutes!" I exclaimed in disbelief,

"She 'ad an early flight, Randy. Vy did you vant 'er?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to apologise…" I answered sheepishly.

"Okay Randy. I believe you."

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

"Before the worst, before we met…" I sang as I walked through my front door. I was actually going to be staying here for more than a week. It was a great feeling. Now, the first thing on my to-do list is to call Kate, my big sister. Who I haven't spoken to in awhile, and she's pregnant. So I guess I should see how she's going. Twenty minutes later I was off the phone, it's official, I am going to have a nephew. If he is anything like Michael, his father, he is going to be a ladies man for sure. I decided have a nap… now I wish I hadn't.

_***Flashback-December 13, 2008***_

"_She can't see the way your eyes… light up when you smile. She never noticed the way you stop and stare… whenever she walks by." was my current favourite song Invisible by Taylor Swift, was what I was constantly on my guitar. "And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her… but you are everything to me!"_

"_Shut up! Stop fucking singing! Stop it!" Randy shouted at me for the millionth time that day. I whimpered at the anger in his voice._

"_Sorry…" I whispered and put away my guitar. In all honesty, I sang that song because it's how I felt. I usually sang songs that reflected how I was feeling. Most of them about my feelings for Randal Keith._

_***Present Day***_

"Gah!" I woke myself before it could go further. That was a nightmare. I hadn't had a nightmare in years and I don't think I've ever had one when I was napping. Opting out of trying to sleep, in fear of another nightmare. _Nightmare?!_ I hear you say. To me, yes. It brings back memories of why I hate Randy.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

I had missed her, I had actually missed her. In more ways than one. I physically missed her, as in she left before I could catch her. The other meaning, I missed her. I missed seeing her. I am pathetic. I wish I wasn't such a jerk to her, maybe she would be mine. Maybe, just maybe…

_***Flashback-December 14, 2008***_

"_There's a fire inside of you… that can't help but shine through. But she's never gonna see the light… no matter what you do._

"_We had this conversation yesterday Sarah!" I shouted at the singing woman who cowered at the loudness of my voice._

"_I'm sorry…" she apologised quietly. The reason I keep yelling at her is because the songs she sings make me feel guilty… as if she's singing them about me. I know that will never happen, but I hate her singing sad songs._

_***Present Day***_

Those songs weren't about me… as much as I want them to be, Sarah Amelia James would never feel that way about me. I can only dream…

"Randy? Are you okay?" Maryse asked walking over to me.

"Fine. Just thinking."

"May I ask vat you are theenking about?"

"Nothing important…" I lied.

"You cannot lie to me Randy. I vill find out…" she winked at me and walked off. I knew she was telling the truth. Maryse was good that. She could find out everything.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

Quiet. Peace and Quiet. Other than the fact that I am too scared to sleep… life is good. I walked into my music room, shutting the door behind me, deciding to ruin the quiet. I grabbed the neck of my Cherry-Red Sixty-Four Fender Strat, _with_ the whammy bar. If that sounds familiar, then you must have watched Drake and Josh. Actually, it is the very _same_ guitar. Autographed and all. I plugged it into the amp and began _Sweet Home Alabama___by Lynyrd Skynyrd. No significant meaning. I just love this song. I turned the amplifier up as loud it would go. Somewhat thankful I had made this room sound proof, because I am positive someone could here it miles down the street.

**^.^Randy's Perspective.**

I rang Sarah's home phone, desperate to speak to her. It'd had been half a day. I am more than pathetic. I'm _lovesick?_ Is that the word? She's not answering! She doesn't have Caller I.D… so she can't be avoiding me… maybe she's not home. Why would she have gone out? She's only just got back home… maybe she's hurt. What if she's hurt?! No. Randal calm down. She's probably listening to music. Yeah, that's it.

"Hi, I'm obviously too busy to answer the phone right now… try my cell or leave a message and I'll call you later." she said, then she makes a kissing noise into the phone. I smile whenever I hear that. I hung up before the beep. I'll try later. If she knows I called, she'll probably avoid the phone. I would ring her mobile, but I _know_ that will show who's calling. I'll have to tell her eventually. There's only so long I can go without seeing her or speaking to her.


	6. Hate That I Love You

**a/n Lots of thanks to **_LegacChick, fairytink101 _**and**_ Just a bit Natty_**. Keep it up guys, I know I can get more reviews!! One review makes me happy guys!!**

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I put my guitar down and exited the sound proof room. I sat down in front of the T.V. I turned it on to see VH1. I changed it so it was on the midday news. I laughed to myself; I hadn't watched the news in ages. I had a general idea of what was happening in the world because of small talk backstage. The first story I saw was a place crash.

"A plane en route from Philadelphia to Miami has crashed after what is suspected to be faulty repairs. Any deaths are yet to be confirmed." My jaw dropped. I could have been on that flight. Before I could gather my thoughts, my phone was ringing, as was my cell. I checked my emails on my iPod and they flew into my inbox all of them worrying about my health. I eventually picked up the home phone and Ted was on the other end.

"You're okay?" he sighed in relief that I answered.

"Just dandy! I arrived a few hours ago. Look, I have to run; I have too many calls to reject and lots of emails to delete. Tell everyone I'm fine!"

"Okay, I miss you." I laughed at the needy tone of his voice.

"Yeah, I miss you too. Bye." I put the phone back down seconds later all calls stopped and he emails stopped flowing. I smiled gratefully and deleted all the emails and pressed a few buttons on my cell to remove the million missed call messages, then a few more buttons on the home phone to remove all the worried messages. Suddenly, I got one last call on my cell phone, Jim. I pressed the green button to answer it, "Yes Jim. I am fine! I landed hours ago. No need to worry!"

"Right. I was just making sure and judging by how you answered, I guess everyone else did too."

"Yeah. They all care."

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"It's alright everybody! She's fine! She landed a few hours ago." Ted told everyone that was worrying.

"Vat did I tell you?! I took 'er to the airport early this morning. But still no! No one believes ze French Canadian! Next time you vill all believe me!" Maryse shouted in anger. _I_ believed her. Yet when I heard about the plane crash and knowing she hadn't answered when I rang her not too long ago, it really scared me. Deep down I was thinking that maybe the flight was delayed. If she _had_ died and she didn't know how I felt… I wouldn't have been able to look at myself in the mirror. I felt a presence next to me and turned to see Maryse with her arms crossed. "Some people, honestly! You vould think they vould believe me. I _am_ 'er best friend!"

"If it's any consolation Mare, I believed you." I told her,

"You 'ad to believe me, eef you did not, you vould be a mess Randy."

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

Thankfully the calls had stopped. My family had all called an hour or so after the superstars. Momentarily forgetting about Randy breaking my guitar, and I went to search for it. When I realised, I picked up another one. I have many guitars. I started singing a song I had written on my breaks.

"I'm not some superhuman, who can control my feelings. I don't know how, you expect me to leave when you're smiling back at me. I can't control my feelings, I'm not a robot. I'm just a human being, my heart beats round the clo-ock."

_***Flashback-December 17, 2008***_

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, then the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." I heard Randy groan and I immediately shut up. I tucked my guitar gently away in its case and sat cross-legged on my bed. I rested against the headboard and put my hands in my lap. I looked at the T.V and saw something some television show Christmas Special. I almost ran over and hugged Randy when I noticed that it was Drake & Josh. It had aired 12 days ago but I had missed it. I looked toward Randy who's eyes were on the T.V but his mind was somewhere else. "Thank you Randy." I said quietly so I wouldn't scare him by breaking the silence._

"_Merry Christmas, Sare." was the reply I got. I continued smiling at him until the T.V characters spoke, at that moment my head snapped to watch it._

_***Present Day***_

That was one of the only times Randy and I weren't fighting. It was great. He hated Drake & Josh. I'm sure he put it on so I would shut up. It worked, until I started singing, not knowing the words so I made up my own. It was fun, it was very fun. I put my fingers back to D chord and continued my song.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

_***Flashback-December 17, 2008***_

_Sarah had finally stopped playing her guitar, only because I put a Drake & Josh Christmas movie on. I hate that show, it's not funny. Two step-brothers who say 'Hug me brother!' is not entertaining… to me anyway. Sarah laughed throughout the whole movie. I kept sneaking glances at her leaning against the headboard. Every now and then she would smile at me, silently thanking me for putting on the made for T.V movie. When the horrible excuse for comedy finished, she got up and walked over to me. She bent down because I was sitting on the bed. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me._

"_Merry Christmas Randy." I put my arms around her waist, cherishing the moment. She gave the most gentle hugs, yet they still felt amazing. My arms moved themselves and I pulled her down so she was on top of me. I wanted so much just to kiss her. To tell her I love her, but I chickened out. Instead I rolled us over so we were on our sides. "Randy…" I heard her whisper. I pretended to be asleep, just so she wouldn't move. My arms still wrapped delicately around her waist. I shifted, making it seem as though I was asleep and pulled her closer when I noticed her shiver a bit. Sarah gently moved her arm to pull up the comforter. She reached softly over my body behind her head to pull it over me. To my surprise she snuggled even closer to me and I smiled inside._

_***Present Day***_

That was one of the greatest moments I have experienced with her. Sarah James was an amazing women, and I have most likely lost her for good.

_**^.^**_

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I. Miss. Randy. After we watched Drake & Josh I hugged him and ended up sleeping in his bed. His arms were so big. They look bigger now. I wonder how they feel…

_***Flashback-December 20, 2008***_

_The Annual WWE Christmas Party. All superstars were expected to attend, as was I. Why? I do not know. Possibly because I am friends with most of them. No, all of them except Randy. Just my luck, mistletoe. Mistletoe all over the place. I had to kiss a few guys that night. The one I remember, and will never forget, was with Randy. We were just about to leave, we had come together because no one else would take us. We were standing around waiting to say goodbye to some people._

"_Mistletoe!" Chris Irvine shouted. I almost killed him. I looked at Randy._

"_Mistletoe." I repeated and pursed my lips. Before I knew it, his hands were on my cheeks, my arms were around his neck and his tongue was in my mouth. My eyes had just closed when the kiss ended. I had to refrain from frowning. So many people cheered, whistles, cat calls, all coming from everywhere. I didn't want to be stopped so I walked swiftly out of the room. Best kiss/kisser ever._


	7. Memory Lane

**a/n reviews came from **_apartment stairs _**and**_ ashleyorton._** thanks for the reviews!! I know I can get more!! Read it, love it!**

I should have told him. It might have made me look like I was crazy, but I still should have. It was a love/hate relationship like in high school. The nerd in love with the… popular guy, who is sort of a bully. I guess. I don't know. I feel stupid, childish even.

"Yes Theodore I am listening to you." I lied to my boyfriend.

"What did I say?" he asked me through the phone,

"Something about Randy and the Legacy?" I asked hopefully.

"No." he laughed, "I was saying that Maryse is being annoying."

"She lost her title, what do you expect? She's like Randy when he loses his title. Ce n'est pas bon!" I exclaimed,

"You can speak French?" Ted asked curiously, "I didn't know that…" he trailed off, his tone suggestive.

"Ah, oui. Je parle le français." I said back in a sexy tone,

"Ooh la la! Why am I only learning this now?"

"Because I am on the other side of the country… and unfortunately have been for the majority of our relationship…" I said slowly, silently laughing at myself, why was I trying long distance?

"That is true… but we're making it work aren't we?"

"Unless you cheating on me with one of the divas…" I laughed, out loud this time.

"Glad you have a sense of humour." I could just picture him smiling on the other end.

"Babe, I have to go. Later Ted!"

"Bye Sarah, be safe." we hung up on each other. I honestly don't have to go anywhere. I just ended it because if it were to go any longer, it would have gotten awkward. I decided to go onto I.M. fun…

**^Sare-Bear has logged on^**

**Frenchie: Sarah!**

**Sare-Bear: Bonjour Mare!**

**Little~Eve: Missin Ted Sare?**

**BrieBee: he misses u!**

**QuickNikk: Randy does more!**

**Sare-Bear: I see Mare has converted Nik *rolls eyes***

**Frenchie: Randy is driving Cena insane! He's goin 2 crak soon.**

**Sare-Bear: John will live hes a grown man. Y do I care bout Randy?**

**^Little*L has logged on^**

**Little*L: Hi everyone!**

**(Everyone): Hi Lay!**

**Little*L: Randys misssin u!**

**^Sare-Bear has logged off^**

**^.^**

**Maryse's Perspective.**

**Frenchie: I think u scared her**

**Little~Eve: Bye S!**

**Frenchie: I'm out 2. Bye girls!**

"What did she say?" Randy asked frantically once I had logged off.

"Layla scared 'er off she said you missed 'er…" I shrugged.

"What? Why would you tell Sarah that?" he shouted. He had come into my room and demanded to find out what Sarah was thinking. He was becoming a handful. I suggested he just go out and find an easy lay. But that is not what he wants.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

Okay, so yes. I do miss Sarah. I don't need all the girls telling her that and scaring her off. That's worse than our situation now! You know, I still remember the time we first met. Well, not the first time. But the second time… the first time we met we were like 12, I think, but I'm not sure.

_***Flashback-August 18, 2006 ~SummerSlam~***_

_She walked around with Melina, who was there to help Foley._

"_It sucks that there are no Diva's matches. It would have been nice to see some Diva action." I heard her say. She talks really loud. The music must have messed with her eardrums._

"_It's your first PPV, not that good a first impression is it?" Melina asked back. I walked over to the Diva and the new girl. I didn't know why she was there, I thought she was a new diva._

"_Hey Mel. Introduce me?"_

"_Ah, yes. Sarah, this is Randy. Randy, Sarah." Sarah put out her hand and I took it._

"_I don't know if you've been told, but I'm kind of supposed to be rooming with you…"_

"_You?" I asked in disbelief, "I knew I was getting a new room mate coz John complained, but a girl? A _new_ girl? I didn't think Vince would allow that…"_

"_Apparently you annoy all your room mates I volunteered. I listen to music most of the time, so whatever you do probably won't annoy me too much."_

"_You look familiar…" I noticed, she smiled at me and I knew that I had met her before._

"_We met when I was 10. You would have been 12." she informed me._

"_Oh yeah. Jim's niece?" she nodded with a smile on her face._

"_I will let you two get reacquainted. Keep the room G rated…" Melinda smirked and walked off. I looked to Sarah who had rolled her eyes. I thought it was going to be a good relationship… evidently not._

_***Present Day***_

I had been so wrong. Honestly, I loved her from the moment I met her. Love at first sight. I sound like such a wimp. Don't let this ruin your impression of me. I'm still the WWE Champion. I still control Ted DiBiase, storyline or not. I just miss Sarah is all…

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

The first, rather _second_, time I met Randy I thought he was so cute. I still do. He made me laugh. We had met before, we were young and I don't remember it. Besides the point. He changed within the first month. He likes music, don't get me wrong. Just only when he wants to hear it. If it's during his relaxing, non-music, time, he gets angry. The day I fell in love with Randy was August 18 2006. The day I first hugged Randy was… a year later, give or take a week or two…

_***Flashback August 5, 2007***_

"_Sarah… what's wrong?" Randy's caring side showed through. I hadn't played my guitar or put my iPod in all day. I turned to face him. My bubbly expression not on my face. "Sare…"_

"_What? Oh, uh. No. Everything's great." I lied through my teeth._

"_You've had nothing to do with music all day. Something's up." he walked over to my bed and sat down. Caring Randy was my favourite Randy._

"_My Gran died last night…" admitted trying to stop myself from crying._

"_I'm sorry Sarah… I shouldn't have…" he started obviously not knowing how to finish that sentence._

"_No. It's okay… I just wish I had gotten to say goodbye you know?" he nodded his head and leaned over to hug me. I smiled against his neck, I couldn't hold in the tears anymore and I cried. He rubbed my back._

"_We'll get through it together Sarah, I promise."_

_***Present Day***_

I won't forget that, I mean who would? My Gran passed away and the one man I hated to love was there to comfort me. I love being in his arms.


	8. Crazier

a/n Thanks to _**LegacyChick**_** for the review. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

_Oh shoot. Shoot shoot shoot! _I kicked my amplifier, "Work!" I plugged the guitar into my spare amp and it still didn't work. I stomped out of my music room and looked out a window. My eyes widened at the sight. "It looks like a HURRICANE!" I screamed frantically. I went to the T.V but the power was out all around the house. Finally finding a radio, she switched it to the emergency station, hoping it would work.

"We have hurricane watch. It is suggested you gather some stuff and leave. We don't know if this is a hurricane or just strong winds, either one is dangerous. So leave now, don't panic, everyone should be safe." I nodded to myself, trying to remain calm. It wasn't working. I ran around the house, I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with clothes. I grabbed a backpack and filled it with other random stuff. I ran into the music room and grabbed a guitar. I put it in its case and sighed, what's the point? I can't take the amp and all the other stuff.

"IT'S THE CHERRY RED 64 STRAT SARAH!" I grabbed the handle of the bag and carried it to my room. I put on my backpack, put my handbag over my arm and used one arm to drag my suitcase and the other to hold onto my guitar. I ran out of my house, almost tripping numerous times. I literally threw everyone, but the guitar, into the car. I ran around to the driver's side, my hair blowing everywhere. I was panicking. I sped, SPED! I don't speed! I abide by the law!! I had been so accustomed to not watching any news that it had passed my mind to even check the weather. It's July, I just expected it to be fine. My sister didn't tell me anything, she does live in Georgia though. I tried to focus on the road and not on what I had left behind. I kept driving until I was sure I was safe.

**^.^**

I reached South Carolina when I stopped. I had driven all through the night; I hadn't been sleeping at night due to Randy appearing announced in my dreams. I needed to sleep. I checked myself into a hotel and decided I should rig everyone that would be worried. My mum, sister, Jim, Maryse and Theodore are the list. Maybe just one of the last two and I'll tell them to pass on the message.

Everyone I rang was terrified. They all thought I was a goner. All of them thought I would have stayed behind. They obviously don't know me very well; I wouldn't stay to save my house under any circumstances. I'd be too scared. They think I'm brave, I shouldn't be complaining now should I?

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

_She's gone. She's gone! Fucking hell Randy. Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?! Now she'll never know. Smooth Randy, real smooth._

"Randy, Randy!" Maryse's voice called through my door, accompanied by her fists pounding on the wood. I got up off the bed and walked over to open it.

"Yes Maryse, what do you want?" I asked her, my voice low and sad,

"Eet's okay Randy! Sarah ess alive! We just spoke to her! You can cheer up now!" she squealed jumping up and down on my bed.

"You're serious? She's totally fine?"

"Yes Randy! Deed I not just say that?" she asked in an annoyed tone,

"Well sorry for caring!" I retorted.

"You 'ave to get excited Randy! Sarah ees coming back on ze road with us!"

"Why?!"

"Why? 'Er 'ole 'ouse, plus ze 'ole of Miami, 'as been destroyed! Oh, and John 'as decided to leave you again. Sarah will be rooming with you! Maybe you should tell 'er!" she giggled skipping out of the room. I hate her sometimes. She's so pushy! But maybe _should_ tell her. In case something else happens and I run out of opportunities.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I lasted two weeks. Great, huh? Apparently I have to room with Randy again… goodie! Man is an ass to me, most of the time, he breaks my custom guitar and I still _love_ him! What the hell is my problem?! I gathered up all my possessions and put them in a bag. I was going to the airport, getting to Mohegan Sun, Connecticut. After my bags were in the car, I got in myself.

"Mare!" I squealed seeing my best friend.

"Sare!" she squealed back and we ran to hug each other. "'Ow are you? Are you 'urt? We were all so scared!"

"I told you yesterday over the phone! I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay! Let's get you back to the 'otel. Everyone wants to see you!" I put on a sincere smile and got in the car that carried my luggage and we drove back to the hotel chatting away. I was being filled in about the last few weeks. "So… don't you vant to know about Randy?" Yes, yes I do Maryse.

"I don't mind." Lie, I do mind, tell me please!

"I can read you like a book Sarah." Maryse smirked, "'E's good. 'E annoys everyone, but ees just being Randy."

**^.^**

I tried to walk casually through the hotel doors. My plan did not succeed. As soon as I saw Randy I dropped my bags and ran over to him. Ted was standing behind him and assumed I was running toward him. Both were standing. I reached them and jumped into Randy's arms, well not really. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Hi." He said in a whisper. I just buried my face in his neck as he supported my weight in his arms. I cherished the few seconds, hen Ted coughed. "Fuck." Randy swore and I stood back on my own feet. I dropped my gaze and looked at my feet. I was embarrassed. More than embarrassed.

"Sarah, can I talk to you?" Ted asked and I followed him away from the shocked, or not so shocked, people. I continued to look at the silver ballet flats on my small feet. "Care to explain?" my boyfriend questioned in an accusing tone.

"I can't." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he almost growled.

"I said I can't!" I half yelled.

"What do you mean 'I can't'?"

"I mean I need time to think!" I shouted and it echoed through the lobby. I walked hastily over to Randy, "I need the card." I mumbled and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asked and his voice was filled with remorse. I didn't answer though. I just walked up to our room.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

She smelt so good. _Lovely__by Sarah Jessica Parker_. Theodore isn't too happy. Fair enough, I wouldn't be if she were my girlfriend and she hugged Ted. I let Sare have some time to herself before I went up. I used the second key card to let myself in. as expected Sare was stretched out on one of the two double beds. I smiled when I noticed she was listening to her iPod. Some things never change… I picked up the small electronic and looked at the song _Far Away_ by Nickelback. Her taste in music has surprised me since we met. She always tried to put up with my 'horrible' taste in genres.

"Screamo is not music!" she said all the time. I'd just ignore her and continued with what I was doing.

"Night Sarah." I said quietly and got into bed myself.

**a/n vote on my poll please!**


	9. If I Never See Your Face Again

**a/n sorry it's short. They'll get longer again soon! Big thanks to umm, nobody! What happened to my reviews?!**

**Randy's Perspective.**

Sarah just stared at the T.V with a blank expression on her face. I had even put Drake and Josh on to get her to act like her normal self, it did not succeed.

"Sarah… Sarah, are you okay?" I tried to coax her out of her state. I stood up off my bed, as soon as I did, her mouth opened and she started to explain why she was acting this way,

"It's gone… everything. It's gone." She whispered and I just heard her. "What am I supposed to do? I have nowhere to live…. I'll have to travel constantly. I won't be able to have a break… Oh God! What do I do?!" she asked looking to me for help.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say… I don't know if I can say anything to help."

"I want to see Ted. I need to apologise to Ted." She said and I got out of her path. She was still going back to Ted. Why can't she forget about him? He's nothing special; I have more money than him. I can do better stuff for her than he could ever do! She can come live with me; I have absolutely no problem with that. Why won't she realise I love her?

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I saw Ted's door and ran up to it, I _had _to apologise.

"Hang on," he said he I knocked. He opened the door and just stood there looking at me,

"So you can explain now?"

I sighed, "I can't explain, I'll never be able to explain."

"Then I don't know what I can do to help you." He closed the door in my face. I stood and stared at it blankly for a couple of seconds before retreating back to my room. I opened and closed the door quietly, sat on my bed and went back to staring at the T.V, not taking anything in.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Randy asked. I looked at him with the 'do I look okay' look.

"I need someone to help me! No one can help me today! I'm a helpless case!

"Don't be so harsh on yourself." He said to me and I glared back at him.

"What is up with you?! One minute you're telling at me to stop playing my music, or _breaking_ my guitar! Then you're comforting me and giving me compliments! Make up your damn mind Randy! It's pissing me off!" Randy had a confused look on his face. For once in his life, Randy Orton was speechless. "That's what I thought."

**^.^**

One day and I had managed to remove the men in my life. Congrats Sarah!

"Are you okay Sarah?" Maryse asked walking up to me, "You seem angry. You should talk to Ted."

"Ha!" I laughed, "Ted's part of the problem. He won't forgive me for last night; the other part of the problem is the infamous Randy!" I told her and my expressionless face remained that way.

"Sarah, you're just unlucky een love! Everytheeng vill come good. You just need to forgeeve Randy!"

"RANDY?!" I shouted in the hotel restaurant. I didn't have to turn around to know Randy's head flew up at the loud mention of his name. I also know Ted was stabbing his pancakes with as much force as he could muster up. I knew this because he was in my line of vision. I turned back to Maryse and scowled at her, "I do _not_ need to forgive _Randy_!" I whispered, "Screw travelling, I'm going to live with my pregnant sister. I'll try and be of some assistance to her and her husband." I stood, took hold of my handbag and rushed up too my room. I grabbed all of my belongings, my new case (which protected my signed guitar). I walked for the last time, into the restaurant. Heading for Randy, I got my key card ready.

"Bye Randy. Hopefully for good." I spat the words in his face, threw the key card at him and left.


	10. Reflection

**a/n 3 chapters left coz I am getting no reviews, so I am speeding it up. That's all I have to say.**

**

* * *

**

_Sing a Different Song; A World's Biggest Jerichoholic Fic._

* * *

"I'm so sorry! You know this was my last resort." I said to my sister,

"Of course hon. Of course. Make yourself at home. You are welcome here whenever, and for as long as you want."

"Hello Sarah. I heard you're sleeping here for awhile… want to talk about it?"

"Guy problems Michael, you seriously don't want to know." I told and walked up to my room. I smiled when I saw it filled with stuff for the baby. I put down my suitcase, filled with new clothes, I took off my shoes. Can you believe I'm unbelievably happy that my silver ballet flats were on my feet when I ran away from my doomed home? These shoes have been through everything with me, they've been everywhere. I'm making it sound like a beloved children's toy. On a different note, I miss Randy. But that doesn't leave here, got that? You swear? He's the reason I left, and I actually miss him. I'm messed up in the head. Seriously.

I set up my things and I beamed at the sight of the piano. It was still there from last time I stayed here, which was when my house was being built.

"Now it is time to start writing my new song."

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

I looked at the object in my hands,

"No way. No fucking way." I ran a finger over the edge of the metal, "wow." In my hands I held Sarah's whole life. She left her iPod in the hotel room. This time I can't give it back at the next hotel. I have to wait until I see her again. She's not going to be happy. I wonder if she's noticed yet. I pressed the home button and unlocked it. Password. 1234? I punched in the digits. Nope. 9876? Correct. Time to search through her stuff. Notes… she's written a song. I knew she wrote them, I just never got to hear them. I searched through her music. Artist-S-Sarah James-Robotic… I pressed it and went back to the notes for the lyrics. She's incredible. She wrote this whole song and it sounds amazing. She definitely wrote it about somebody, probably Ted. But for now, I'll pretend it's written about me.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

"Kate, have you seen my iPod?" I asked my sister,

"Nah, I haven't. Ask Michael." I nodded and went off to find my brother-in-law,

"Michael, have you seen my iPod?"

"Sorry Sarah. I haven't. It'll turn up somewhere." I hope so. Knowing me, I left it on the plane. It is gone forever. Like everything else. Screw my life. Screw my life and its bad luck. I miss Ted. I actually miss Ted and his awesome dates. I screwed up that part of my life by hugging the man I love. How stupid does that sound? Jesus Christ!

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

I screwed up my friendship with Ted by hugging his girl. I screwed up my friendship with Sarah by being a bipolar dickhead. This iPod means _everything_ to her. And I hold it in my possession.

"Earth to Randy. Since when did you start using an iPod?" John questioned,

"Last week. Thought I'd get in on the new electronics." I covered the fact that it wasn't mine,

"Good on ya man. You are now officially hip." He laughed at me.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I paced back and forth in my room. "My songs were on it!"


	11. American Idiot

**a/n finally, some reviews! Okay, this will now be longer. :) thank you. Also, Check out **_**Next Contestant**_** by LadySpoink, she wrote it about Randy and Sarah. It's awesome!**

Why do I bother? Everything in my life seems to turn bad. I can't a love life because I love a bipolar idiot. Everything I own is gone, my iPod, my _house_.

"Are you going tomorrow?" my sister asked walking into the bedroom.

"Maybe." I answered and she sat down next to me on the bed, which sunk under her pregnant stomach.

"You should. Halloween happens once a year." she said. Yes, it's been this long. My lack in story telling is due to my lack in spirit.

"Randy will be there."

"Get over it. You love him, he loves you."

"My birthday's the day after." I kept making excuses.

"I'm making you go. You don't have to dress up, they just want you to be there."

"How do you know?" she stood and walked to the door before answering me,

"I spoke to Maryse."

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"She's coming Randy! Be happy!" Maryse danced around me in a Marilyn Monroe costume.

"Shut up Maryse!" I snapped.

"You do not vant to be angry ven she comes." she scoffed at me and pranced off. I fixed up my hat which was apart of my Hitman costume. I pushed open the doors to the hall. Everyone was there already, all dressed up, talking to one another, so no one cared who walked in. I walked over to John and gave him a man-hug.

"Sarah's coming man." he stated,

"Yeah. I know." I said back dully. She wasn't going to speak to me, so why should I care? I shouldn't, but I do. Its sad. "The music sucks at these things." I complained. It was probably because I've been listening to the wide variety of music Sarah has.

"It's not _that_ bad." I heard Sarah's sweet voice come from behind me. She wasn't dressed up, I didn't expect her to be here. She was never into Halloween.

"Hey." I said quietly. We had a little 'moment' before John ruined it.

"Sarah! You did come!" he gave her a tight hug. "How ya been?"

"Horrible. Absolutely horrible. Have you by any chance seen my iPod? It's gone missing."

"Nah, sorry haven't seen it anywhere. Have you Randy?"

"No. Sorry Sarah." I gave her my most sincere face, even though I was lying through my teeth.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I hate Halloween. I have since I was little, because it scared me and I just never started liking it. I hide out in my room watching some kids movie until I fell asleep. Yet here I am at a Halloween _Party_. Because I was dragged along, and my birthday's tomorrow. So not cool. Oh well, I guess I should try and get to sleep. I have my _own_ room today. No sharing with Randy, thank god. He seems really out of it today.

**^.^**

It felt weird waking up in the hotel room, knowing Randy wasn't in the next bed and Kate isn't down the hall. What's even weirder is that I feel eyes on me. I shot up and looked around. The girls had gathered in my room. I didn't even bother asking how they got there, because they just started shoving presents in my face. I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my head.

"What's the time?" I grumbled.

"Seven Thirty." Eve smiled at me and I grimaced.

"Too early. Come back in 2 hours."

"No! Now Sare!" Maryse shouted and I shot up immediately. I turned to her and saw the triumphant smile on her face. These girls go all out, _really_, I have so much new stuff.

"Thank you girls. I love you!" I said sincerely and they swarmed me for a group hug.

**^.^**

_That can be put to good use. _I thought sarcastically, looking at the lingerie Melina had gotten me. _I thought she'd be more mature than that. _I shook my head. The best thing I got was a couple of iTunes gift cards, which won't be of much use because I am currently without an iPod. There was a knock at my door. I hid some of the presents before I opened it.

"Oh, hi Randy." I said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"I just came to say Happy Birthday." he said to me and I looked up at him.

"Well, thank you."

"And, uh, this won't make me look very good, but… here's your iPod." he handed over the smallish object.

"Thank you." I forced myself to say. I was not going to be rude. I am _not_ rude. I am _not_ going to yell at him. I am _not _going to go through this again. "I'll see you around Randy." I stated slowly pushing the door closed. I sighed and threw the iPod onto the bed. I didn't care anymore. He _lied_ to me. He is _bad_ for me, _and_ my health. Why do I love him so much?!


	12. Leave Me Alone

**a/n merci to **_**LadySpoink **_**for the review. :) sorry its short.**

It feels good to have my music back, it really does. I should glue it to something I own, so I never lose it again.

"Mare, I'm going back to Georgia." I shouted through the door to her room. The door flew open and a blonde jumped into my arms.

"No! Don't go! I missed you!" she shouted into my ear.

"I missed you too Mare, but seriously… The road isn't the place for me. I'd much rather prefer to be in one place."

"Sare! 'Onestly! You love ze road! Ve love 'aving you on ze road! Please don't go 'ome!" she squeezed my neck. I knew I was about to cry.

"Mare, I have to go. You're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry. But I am going to miss you. Speak to me soon."

"Promise." I gave her one last squeeze and turned away before I let the tears fall. I picked up my bag quickly and ran to the elevator, trying to catch it before it the doors closed and I had to wait for it to come back up. The person inside obviously saw me because they put their foot in the door.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly and took my place next to the tall man.

"No worries." the man said and I froze. It was Randy. "Are you okay?"

"Dandy."

"Sarah, tell the truth."

"Randy, don't worry about it. Seriously." I tried to tell him.

"Sarah. I _do_ worry! I'm the fucking cause of half your pain! _Please_, let me help you." he practically begged me. I was going to snap at him but something horrible happened. The elevator stopped. I took in a sharp breath and fell to the floor. Randy walked over to the intercom button while I hugged my legs. "Helloooooo." he called stupidly into it.

"Please relax, the fire brigade have been called and we be here shortly to get you out." a lady said, not sounding very interested.

"There is a fire bri-" Randy turned to me and began repeating what was said on the intercom.

"I heard." I said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"You asked me that before, and the answer has not changed."

"No, I mean _now_. As in, about the elevator stopping mid ride…" he knelt in front of me and went to put his hands on my knees but I scooted back right up against the wall.

"I'm fine okay. Just leave me alone." I tried to demand, but I had lost all power from my voice. He rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of the elevator, his eyes on me all the time.

"You seem a bit stressed out. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm stuck in an _elevator_, that has stopped between floors, with a man who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!" I snapped, "How do you think I feel?"

"Sorry for caring." he growled.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly after a couple of minutes.

"For what?"

"For being a bitch. I'm just sorry." I sighed and wrapped my arms around my legs. It was kind of chilly in the lift.

"It's okay. I should be the one apologising. I'm the bipolar idiot." he half smiled and moved closer to me. "Take this." he unzipped his hoodie and handed it over to me.

"No. It's okay." I tried to push it back but he crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes at him and slipped it over my head. "Thank you." I snuggled into it tighter, yet still shivered.

"You must be freezing, that thing's warm as fuck." he chuckled and moved closer to me again. "I'm open, I don't bite." he opened his arms and I smiled slightly, moving closer to him. He moved closer again and his big arms engulfed me. I soon stopped shivering.

"I have something I need to get off my chest."

**Randy's POV**

"I have something I need to get off my chest." I said slowly.

"What is it Randy?" she asked back. I held her to my chest, keeping her warm. I didn't know how to say it. I paused, I choked. "Randy, what is it?" she leaned back into me.

"I-" before I could even begin the second word, the elevator began to move.

"Thank God!" Sarah said in relief and stood up. "Can you tell me another time Randy? I need to catch my flight." she took of my jumper and handed it to me. "Bye Randy." she said when the doors opened at the bottom floor.

"Bye Sarah."


	13. Don't Leave Me

**a/n :) much love to **_**XODaniiOX**_**, **_**LadySpoink**_** and **_**Bourne Better67**_** for their awesome reviews. I need you all to go vote on my poll, which will play a part in this story. What wins isn't guaranteed to happen, it will just give me some insight into what my readers want :). So, thanks heaps!**

**Randy's POV**

No, I cannot let this happen. I was about to tell her, I might never get this chance again. I chase after her, I reach the girl with the auburn hair as she is about to get into her car.

"Sarah!" I call after her. She turns with a smile.

"Randy, I _really_ have to go. Call me and tell me later, please." she gets into the car and closes the door. I put my hands on the roof of the car. "Randy. Please." she half begged and I saw her put her foot on the gas pedal. Here goes everything…

"I love you." I said just before she sped off. I had gotten it off my chest. She better have heard it. I closed my eyes and began walking back into the hotel. John was standing in the lobby, watching me carefully.

"Good on ya man." was all he said.

**^.^**

**Sarah's POV**

All I can think about is what Randy said. Oh God. I think I heard it wrong. He _can't _of said that. What if he did? Then Maryse was right… I _hate_ it when Mare is right. If he did… he _loves_ me. No. Randy Orton doesn't love _me_. Randy Orton only loves himself. No, he said he loved me. I don't think Randy Orton has lied to me yet, why would he start with something that big? If he loves me… I am _so_ stupid! I just drove off on him. I love him, he loves me. GAH! I'm an idiot. I should turn around. No, I can't turn around. I'll miss my flight. Who cares if I miss my flight? If I tell him I love him, then we can room together again! No, I'm taking the cowardly way out, I need to go to Georgia.

**^.^**

"Sarah James! You are an **IDIOT**!!" my pregnant sister, Kate, screeched at me. I had told her what Randy said, and she was furious.

"I can't do it. I can't."

"You're in love with each other! Of course you can!" she shouted at me.

"No. I can't. Not going to happen, ever."

"Don't lie Sarah. You're nose will grow, and it can't afford to." she giggled.

"Kate, you are so lucky there is a bun in the oven, because I'd attack you." she smiled at me and got up to leave.

"You shouldn't have ran off on him."

"I know." I mumbled.

**^.^**

"Sarah! I cannot believe you! Randy told you 'e loves you, and you go back to Georgia! Vat am I supposed to do with you girl?" Maryse sighed over the phone.

"I'm sorry Maryse. It didn't even register what he said until I was half way down the road! I couldn't go back, I would have missed my flight!"

"Who cares about a stupeed flight?! You could 'ave roomed with 'im!" she screeched.

"I know Mare. I realised that too. But I can't do it. He's hurt me too much."

"I 'ate you sometimes Sarah. But, I told you so. I told you 'e loved you! Vould you leestin? No, you vould not. You frustrate me!"

"Mare, I frustrate myself. I love him so much, Mare." I said with a sigh.

"Tell 'im. Zat is all ze advice I can give." she said and hung up on me. I hate it how she does that.

**^.^**

**Randy's POV**

She hasn't even _tried_ to contact me. _And_ I gave her iPod back. So I have nothing to keep me sane.

"You. Are. Whipped." John said sitting down in front of me at a random diner.

"No, whipped would involve the girl being mine."

"True." John agreed with me. He gave me a sympathetic pat on the back. "Dude, she'll come around. I promise." he stated and began eating his toast. I rolled my eyes at him. If she did love me, like Maryse kept saying, then she would have turned around or something. I put on my hood from my jumper, it smells like Sarah. Holding her in my arms was the best I had felt in a long time. She smells beautiful, all the time. She smiles like roses and lemons. It's not really a normal combination, but it works for her.

"Randy!" I heard Maryse shout at me. I groaned out loud and John laughed at me.

"Yes Maryse." I said as she got closer.

"I just talked to Sarah." she smiled at me.

"And?"

"You are so cute!" she cooed. I glared at her, but when she pouted I had to stop.

"Mare, just, let it be." I begged.

"No, I vanted to zank you for telling her, she needed to know. She vill come around, I swear she vill Randy." everyone says that, but does anyone _really_ know? No one _really_ knows what's going on inside that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm outta here, I'll see you guys later." I stood up from the seat and went back to my room.

**^.^**

**Sarah's POV**

"Sarah speaking."

"Hello Sarah, it's Vince."

"Oh, hi Vince. What can I do for you?" I asked, pleasantly surprised I was being called by my boss.

"I need your musical expertise." he said and I smiled,

"Sure Vince. What do you need help with?"

"I need a song for the Survivor Series Per View, I was wondering if you could provide some assistance."

"Of course Vince. Well, we obviously need a tough song."

"Sarah." he cut me off. "I would like you to come to WWE Headquarters so we can have this conversation in person."

"Oh, of course. You're the boss after all."

"Good, I will see you later this week. Your flights have been booked and the details are being emailed to you as we speak."

"Thank you Vince. I will see you then." we hung up and I sighed. After everything, I forgot I had a job. I rolled my neck and closed my eyes. Only to snap them back open. All I can see is Randy telling me he loves me. I'm delusional. I bit my lip and went to go see my sister and brother-in-law.

"Who was on the phone?" Kate asked when I sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"It was Vince. I am needed in Connecticut later in the week. I don't think I'll be gone for long. It will probably be an overnight trip."

"My little sister is a trooper. Always trying to please the boss." Kate smirked at me.

"Aren't you due soon?"

"YES! It's only a month! I am so so excited! You're still good for being the God mother?"

"Of course Kate! I wouldn't dare pass that up!" I beamed. I am so happy for my sister.

**a/n review and vote!**


	14. Fighter

**a/n may I just say, that the young Jeff Hardy was cute… but as he reached 30... Lets just say he did not age too well… kidding, he's not that ugly lol. **

**Many thanks to _LadySpoink, BourneBetter67_ and _XODaniiOX_ for reviewing!**

* * *

"You made it alright?"

"Yes Vince. I'm here in once piece aren't I?" I asked my boss as I sat down opposite him. I'd always loved Connecticut.

"Okay, so, we need your input." yeah. So after some discussion, we decided on some rock song, like usual. It was _Innocence_ by Seether. A 2007 song, but a good song nonetheless.

"Good doing with business with you Vince." I smiled at my boss.

"As always Sarah. I'd love you have a nice catch up chat with you gorgeous, but I have another meeting. This one involving creative, so it could take awhile."

"You're a busy man. Good luck." I left with a smile. Just my luck, I see Randy sitting in the waiting area. I pick up my pace and try to walk past without him looking up from his magazine.

"Randy!" Vince called out just as I walked past the man who admitted his love for me less than a week ago. He looked up, and as soon as he saw me his face softened.

"Sarah…"

"Randy!" saved by the devil. Kidding, saved by the boss. That's better. I kept walking, but felt his eyes on me until I got to the elevator.

"I love you too…" I said when the doors were closed and no one could hear me.

**^.^**

"Sarah James! You do not know 'ow upset I am vith you!" Maryse shouted at me.

"Maryse, you being angry, mad, upset with me isn't going to change anything! Okay, stop trying to put me on a guilt trip!" I shouted back at her.

"You better tell 'im soon Sare. Or I will force you too. 'E's a sad man. And you are not 'elping," she stated, "I am not keeding Sarah. You need to tell 'im soon. 'E's Randy Orton, zere are plenty of uzzer women out zere zat vould kill to go out vith 'im."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now leave me alone. I have to help my sister with something." I snapped at her over the phone before hanging up on her. I put my head in my hands and sat in my room.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, hobbling into my room.

"You heard that huh?"

"Yeah. Maryse is very loud." she laughed. I shook my head.

"I can't do this anymore sis. I can't." I whined.

"Sarah. You can do this. Strike that, you don't even have to do anything any more. Why are you complaining?!""I can't love him. It hurts." I tell her and tears start forming in my eyes.

"Come here." she pulls me into a hug.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"John. She won't even look me in the eye." I stated after John's persistent efforts to let me know Sarah's in love with me.

"Because she loves you." he repeated for the millionth time.

"Shut up, okay? You keep getting my hopes up Cena!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me,

"I'm just saying, if you give her some time, Orton, she'll admit it." he said knowingly.

"Look, shut up. I could care less about what ever the hell you have to say right now! I have to concentrate more on work, I am working with Ted, who once upon a time dated Sarah. I've been shit in the ring lately, I've lost the little cheers I got."

"You're too busy! You keep thinking about other things!" he told me."

"You don't think I know that? John. Just, shut up for a sec." I growled at him.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

It's November 24. Right, and It's Elizabeth Carolan's birthday. Beth Phoenix's birthday. I have _once again_ been invited to this party. I can't go. I just can't. I refuse to. Strike that, I _would_ refuse, if I _could_ refuse. But I _can't_ refuse. My very pregnant sister, as well as my very French-Canadian friend are making me go. Tonight, I opted out of my favourite shoes. Shocker, I know. I, instead, decided to wear a pair of black kitten heeled sandals. They go well with the purple cocktail dress I'm supposed to be wearing. My flats would have too, but you have to mix it up every now and then, right? We're back in Florida, that place I used to live… okay, so I used to live at the bottom of the state, but still! Everyone lives in Tampa, so why not have the party in Tampa? That seems to be the logic behind all this.

"Lets go." Kate took hold of my hand and directed me out the door. The girls invited her because I wouldn't go otherwise. We caught a taxi to Beth's House. When we arrived, the party was in full swing. "Have fun." Kate said before walking off, most likely to grab a seat. I looked around for Beth.

"Someone's getting old." I joked when I saw her."

"Calm down. You can say stuff like that when I'm actually 40."

"Lucky for me, I don't turn 30 for another 3 years." I smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." she smiled back.

**^.^**

The party's dying down. Some people, including Kate, have left. Fair enough, it's twelve thirty in the morning. I managed to stay away from Randy all night. I saw him a couple of times, but I stayed away. I had been looking at a corner in the room all night. Beth and her husband Joey had set up a karaoke station. I sang the first song that came on, _Fighter_ by Christina Aguilera. I saw Maryse giggle and roll her eyes.

"After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise, but I'd like to thank you, for making me that much stronger." I saw Randy's head snap in my direction. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I wasn't nervous, I don't get nervous, but having him there, and me singing this song. I say its more than just a coincidence. I looked over at Maryse, who was talking to Beth. They were smiling, _triumphantly_. Why am I friends with these people again?

* * *

**a/n, if you haven't voted on my poll, then please do. Another quick question… if a guy was to sing a song for you, what would it be? :) cheers.**


	15. Won't Say I'm in Love

**a/n sorry it took awhile, I think I'm trying to postpone the ending, which is next chapter!! *tear* The people who got me there… **_**XODaniOX, KiwiStar, BourneBetter67 and Just a Bit Natty**_**. Because they reviewed :) Much love.**

Honestly, why am I friends with these people? I am now singing _I won't say I'm in love_ from Hercules. Cute song. And there back up singers. This has turned from karaoke into a stage show! It's not fair. The song finished and I left the stage, I was not going to sing anymore. There were a few jeers, but I didn't pay any attention. Maryse followed quickly.

"Sarah! You are _amazing_!" she told me.

"Thanks." I said quietly. My eyes kept wondering to Randy. He looked upset, and I am most likely the reason. Maryse noticed, great.

"Sarah. Are you ever going to tell 'im?"

"Maryse. Shut up. Or I will go Jeff Jarrett on your ass and whack you with a guitar." I threatened and she smirked but backed away.

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

She looked so hot on that stage. She's adorable. The way she looks when she sings… I wish she'd speak to me. Hell, I wish she'd look at me. She's by herself, I'm going to risk it. I walked up to her slowly, as not to scare her.

"Sarah…" she visibly swallowed when she turned around.

"I was just leaving," she stated, "We can talk some other time." She walked out Beth's front door, closing it behind her. I shook my head and followed her out. I caught her when she was at the end of the front porch. I lightly grabbed her arm and turn her around.

"Why won't you speak to me?"

"I can't." she answered.

"You can't what? Fuck Sarah! You're driving me to the fucking edge!" she cowered at my anger.

"Don't swear at me." she whispered and looked at her feet.

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You're hurting me."

"_I'm _hurting _you_? Sarah, are you mad?"

"My arm…" she cried and I let her go instantly.

"Sorry." I said again.

"I, just can't. I can't do this. You cause me too much pain Randy. I don't even want to try." she said and my heart broke into a million little pieces.

**Sarah's Perspective.**

Randy crumbled. My words had hurt him. I walked off, not wanting to see it anymore. A tear fell down my cheek. Why won't I just admit it? Not only am I pissing Maryse off, I'm pissing Randy off and I am now pissing myself off. I've never been good with feelings. I stood in the street, waiting for the taxi to arrive. It was freezing out here. Its 5 days until the start of winter, and it feels like its hit early. I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm. I felt material hit my skin and I turned around. Randy was behind me, without a jacket.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked. He's actually talking to me. I would have thought I hurt him enough.

"I called a taxi. It should be here soon." he nodded and got in his car. I put my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and hugged myself again.

**^.^**

"Kate, its 2 days before Christmas. Leave me alone, I'm on my break." I snapped at my sister, who had given birth last week. "You should be resting anyways."

"We are going to Miami." she said and pulled me out of bed.

"No. I am _not_ going back there! _**EVER**_!!" I shouted and she brought my face close to hers.

"You are going whether you like it or not." she growled. I instantly obeyed. When my sister growls at me, I know she's serious. I slowly started packing some clothes. She's taking me back to see the house. Why? Why?

**^.^**

**Randy's Perspective.**

"Is everything ready? Kate called and zey vill be 'ere soon!" Maryse shouted and everyone chorused 'yes'. Things had been ready for the past half an hour. "Are you sure? Every zing 'as to be perfect!"

"Maryse, we're sure. Seriously. Just calm down." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

**^.^**

**Sarah's Perspective.**

My sister blindfolded me when we left the airport. I know where we're going, so the only reason behind it can be that she doesn't want me to see the damage. The car stopped at the place where my house used to be. She helped me out of the car and we stood in front of it, I assumed.

"Okay. Take off the blindfold."

"I don't know if I want to. It's probably horrible."

"Sarah Lee James! Take it off now!" she growled again and I ripped off the blindfold. Standing before me was the entire Raw roster, as well as Eve and a few other people from Smackdown. I looked past them and saw a building. I broke down in tears.

"Its my house…" I cried.

"Sarah! Do you love eet?! We 'ave been doing zis for months!"

"I love it Mare. You don't know how much this all means to me…" I said and she grabbed one arm while Layla grabbed the other.

"Hon, you were torn apart, so everyone chipped in. Let's give you a tour." Layla said and we walked inside. It was exactly the same, with a few minor changes. what I noticed most was the speakers that sat in every corner of the room.

"What are they?"

"Zat is a surprise." Maryse smiled and I laughed.

"Fine. Just show me around some more." it was the end of the tour and no one had said anything about my music room. I didn't say anything, assuming they had forgotten about it. We were all chatting when some music played through the room. I furrowed my brow and listened carefully. When the person started singing I nearly fainted. He was singing me a song… one of my favourite songs.

**a/n yo yo yo, so, all you play a part in telling me what the song should be! Vote on the poll, if you haven't.**


	16. The Reason, The End

**a/n I'm a sneaky bugger aren't I? I didn't use a song from the poll tehehe, if you want to know the results, go to my page :) I l-o-v-e _XODaniiOX, KiwiStar, ThereAre666Ways2Love & BourneBetter67_ for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed the story. For the last time in this story, I do not own anything other than Sarah James. I do not own _The Reason_ by Hoobastank either.**

_I'm not a perfect person  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I looked up at the speakers in disbelief. No. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. For two reasons, the first being I didn't know how to react and the second is I didn't know where he was. I can't believe it.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do something?" Layla asked with a smile,

"Where is he?" I asked quietly, I still needed to be able to hear the music.

"Follow us." Eve smiled too and they directed me to the source of the music.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

I had tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I love this song. It means so much, it has so many different meanings, yet I knew the reason he was singing it right now. I followed my friends down the hall and out to a new room. I had a back room. Wow. My fingers tapped on my leg with the rhythm, it's a habit.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear_

It was so surreal. I didn't know whether to believe it or not. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I started moving my mouths with the lyrics, lip syncing. This was one of my all time favourite songs. It's the ultimate apology song. I knew why he chose it. It just fitted. Maryse opened the door slowly and I saw all the people that greeted me where in there, it was pretty big. I stood outside the door, not knowing what to do.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You_

"Are you going to go in or what?" Melina stood beside me.

"I don't know if what I'm ready to give is what he wants…"

"Honey, Randy will be happy with you speaking to you right now. He'll be over the moon to know that you are here and going to see him sing you one of your favourite songs." she told me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I mumbled and she put her arm around me.

"Sorry Sare, but you have no choice." she directed me into my new music room.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

The room looked amazing, I memorised every fine detail because it kept me from looking at Randy. I noticed that all eyes were on my, all encouraging me to look at the man singing the song. I am positive he didn't know how to play the guitar when I was staying with him. Slowly I looked up at him. He was looking at the chords he was playing and I smiled. He looked awkward. I wanted to go up there and help him with the position of his hands. But that would cramp his style and probably embarrass him. He can really sing too.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

He finally looked up. He searched the room with his eyes. They met mine and I smiled up at him. His lips twitched upwards, but he didn't smile fully. He had to focus on the song. The amount of emotion he poured into it was amazing. He really does care. After being a jerk to me for years, he really _does_ love me…

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_

**Randy's Perspective.**

I was so happy she showed up. Well, I mean of course she would, it's her house. I just can't believe she's watching me pour my heart out via a Hoobastank song. Horrible band name by the way guys. She looked up at me with a smile. Her gorgeous face lit up with happiness. It was great to see that I had made that happen.

_And the reason is you…_

I finished the song and she was smiling so wide it was obvious her cheeks were hurting. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as I put the guitar down. People were pushing her up to the front and she was trying to object, but everyone was ganging up on her and they were to strong. She reached me and looked at her feet.

**Sarah's Perspective.**

I had been forced up to Randy. I wouldn't look at him though, my eyes were fixated on our feet. He had nice shoes on today.

"Sarah…" he said slowly, and I nodded but didn't look at him.

"Okay everybody, lets give them some space!" John shouted and everyone left the room, including Maryse who wasn't too pleased about it. The door closed and his eyes were on the top of my head.

"Sarah… could you say something?" he pleaded.

"Thank you." I mumbled out.

"Sarah… look at me please." I looked up from my shoes and look straight ahead. My face was at chest level. "Please, Sarah." I finally looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Randy." I whispered and he actually smiled.

"I have something for you." I looked at him curiously.

"Randy. What more could you possibly get me?" I asked when he went back to where he performed. I furrowed my brow. "Randy, what are doing?" he brought the guitar he played over to me.

"Well… seeing as I smashed the other one to bits… I had a new one made for you." he told me and handed me the acoustic. "It was horribly overpriced by the way."

"Randy." I brought him out of his spiel.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." he immediately put his lips on mine and kissed me so hard I was out of breath. Our moment was ruined by a whole lot of cheering. He pulled away and put his arm around me.

"'Ooray! Eet ees about time Sarah!" Maryse said with a proud smile on her lips.

"You forgot to turn the microphone off genius." John said and we all laughed.

**^.^**

I love Randal Keith Orton.

**End.**


	17. Authors Note, Sequel?

**Hello my awesome readers! I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with Sarah, and the terrible decisions she seemed to make…**

**All my lovely reviewers are as follows…**

**QueenOfYourWorld; RainbowChaingangPrincess; ShannonxMoore'sxLover; KiwiStar; XO-Dani-OX; ThereAre666Ways2Love; BourneBetter67; Just A Bit Natty; LegacyChick; apartmentstairs; ashleyorton; fairytink101; RatedRGoddess; Rhodes Princess; ILoveJohnCena54; Yakitori-Chan; xXRiaHardyOrtonXx and last but not least SBMFanatic!**

**Thanks everyone =)**

**I have ideas… Okay?**

**I think Sarah James deserves a sequel… What do you all think? It will be awesome, and possibly filled with as much drama as Sing a Different Song! I have no idea what it will be called… So if you could all tell me in a review (or a message, whatever suits) whether you would like a sequel, and if you would… Help me with names?**

**Thanks in advance!!**

**Demi xx**


End file.
